Während du starbst
by Leila1x1980
Summary: Alternatives Ende zu Folge 2x01 Wenn John den Deal nicht geschlossen hätte ...


**Während du starbst / In your time of dying**

Wie lange noch? Wie viel Zeit gibt man dem Tod und wie lange werden sie dir noch lassen, um ihm zu entkommen? Stunden, oder nur Minuten?

„Du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen – wird haben doch gerade erst wieder begonnen Brüder zu sein."

Ich sehe dich hier liegen, den dünnen Schlauch, der dich mit Luft versorgt im Hals, das Gesicht wachsbleich, die Augen dunkel umrandet und eingefallen. Du hast abgenommen, bist nur noch ein Schatten deiner selbst - ein Echo der Stärke, die du sonst immer ausgestrahlt hast.

Unsere äußerlichen Wunden sind verheilt, aber innerlich verbluten wir, Dad und ich, wir sehen deine stumme Qual und sterben mit dir – jeden Tag ein kleines Stück mehr.

_‚Kannst du mich hören, Dean?' _

Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen, aber hättest du das hier gewollt? Gott weiß, ich habe alles versucht dich zu retten, dir zu helfen zu uns zurück zu finden, aber du scheinst dich verlaufen zu haben auf deinem Weg.

Ich schaue in Dads Augen, treffe auf seinen traurigen Blick und kann sehen, dass er es auch weiß: du bist von uns gegangen, hast deinen Körper verlassen, aber bis zuletzt haben wir gehofft …

Nun stehe ich hier und kann nicht einmal weinen, wenn ich dir Lebewohl sagen soll, wo ich mich doch sonst nicht gerade zurück halten kann. Bin ich ein schlechter Mensch deswegen?

Sie kommen bald …

Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon, großer Bruder, dein Lachen, deine Witze, die meistens auf meine Kosten gehen, die laute Musik, die aus den Lautsprechern deines Babys dröhnt und unsere Trommelfelle zum Teufel jagt.

Es wird nie wieder dasselbe sein ohne dich.

Ich höre Schritte und weiß, der Moment ist da.

Mein Herz rast – kannst du es hören, oder fühlen?

Meine Hand in deiner zittert, sie zittert so sehr, hofft auf ein kleines Zeichen des Lebens in deinen Fingern – aber vergebens …

**Tag 1 **

… ist wie jeder andere auch: ich stehe auf, putze mir die Zähne und bändige meine widerspenstigen Haare – Unkraut, wie du immer sagst.

Ich sitze am Tisch und warte darauf, dass du mit dampfendem Kaffee und einer Tüte fetttriefender Doghnuts rein polterst …

Aber es bleibt still – die Tür verschlossen.

**Tag 2**

Hat 24 Stunden zu viel – und jede davon tut einfach nur unendlich weh.

**Tag 3**

Ist wie die anderen davor – unglaublich einsam. Damals, als Jess starb, hatte ich dich - nun habe ich niemanden mehr.

**Tag 4**

Betten wir dich in feuchte Erde – kein Feuer, ich glaube, du mochtest den Gedanken nie, in Flammen zu enden und dieses eine Mal hat Dad nachgegeben, mir meinen Willen gelassen.

Mit dir haben wir beide den Großteil unserer selbst begraben, werden nie wieder wie früher sein.

**Tag 5 **

Liege ich im Bett des kleinen Motelzimmers, das mein unfreiwilliges Zuhause für die letzten Monate war.

Ich bin alleine, in jeglicher Hinsicht. Dad ist heute verschwunden, ohne ein Wort - wie es scheint für immer.

**Tag 6**

… hätte es am besten niemals gegeben.

**Tag 7 **

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich kann endlich wieder weinen, nur hört es nicht mehr auf.

Ich kann mich selber und meinen Körper nicht beherrschen, bekomme kaum Luft zum Atmen, liege zusammengerollt auf dem Bett, dein Amulett in der Hand.

Das in meinen Fingern nun warme Metall trägt Zeichen der Abnutzung, ist mit der Zeit angelaufen und das schwarze Lederband nun schon so unzählige Male ausgewechselt worden. Du hast es beinahe niemals abgelegt, nichts hätte mir mehr zeigen können, wie viel es dir bedeutet hat, auch wenn du es niemals gesagt hast.

Ich konnte diesen Teil einfach nicht mit dir gehen lassen. Ich blinzle wie wild und kann dennoch beides kaum erkennen, so verschwommen ist mein Blick von Tränen der Einsamkeit und des Verlustes.

Mein Kopf ist wie leer gefegt, zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. Nur eines weiß ich genau: ich kann nicht leben ohne dich – koste es was es wolle …

_**~sss~**_

Das Leben führt einen an so mache Kreuzung und nicht immer ist klar, welcher Weg der richtige ist – viele wählen aus Angst und Unsicherheit den leichten, andere aus Habgier den vielversprechensten , und einige wenige, wählen aus Liebe den kleinen versteckten Pfad der Abseits verläuft; bereit, alles dafür zu geben um ihn benutzen zu können.


End file.
